Security systems have become an almost necessary expense for most businesses, as well as many homeowners. These systems provide not only peace of mind that the property is being monitored, but the information captured and retained by the systems is often extremely valuable. Current security system technology allows for the monitoring of a location in various ways. Some security systems monitor the activation of security sensors, which could include motion sensors, smoke detectors, window switches, etc. More complex security systems incorporate video cameras that allow the user, or anyone else with access, to visually monitor the location of interest. Because of the expense and purpose of such security systems, the quality of the connections within the system is of the utmost importance.
Most current security systems allow for minimal monitoring of the connections within the security system. Generally, prior systems only provide an indication when an input or connection within the system has failed. Under these security systems, users, customers, and/or installers of the system have no way of knowing if the connections within the system are of good quality or are still fully functional.
Especially in the case of an intermittent signal, a user is likely unaware of any problem with the connection. Current systems may provide some indication when there is no signal entering the network. For example, a system may provide a graphic indicating “No Frame” or “No Video” for every frame lacking a video input. These systems will then remove the indication once the connection or video feed is regained.
Though a few video frames here and there may indicate no signal is being inputted into the system, these small interruptions of signal may go unnoticed by a user that has many signals to monitor simultaneously. It is important, though, for the user, customer, and/or installer to be aware of such intermittence because it may indicate a poor or degrading connection. In which case, it is beneficial to remedy the problem before the signal is completely lost and valuable information is no longer received.
Other connection monitoring devices or systems require an interruption in communication while diagnosing the system. For obvious reasons, such an interruption is undesirable.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system and method which provides for the accurate monitoring of connection quality within a security network.